


Valentine’s Day

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a Castiel x Reader x Crowley smut fic where the reader has been seeing both of them. Both men know and accept it, but to alleviate arguments or jealousy they tend to keep sex one on one, even though the reader has expressed a desire to have them both at once. So for a special occasion (Valentine’s maybe) they decide to give her the desired threesome. Maybe include something like the reader enjoying giving oral. Sorry if this is a lot, I just love those two/their interactions so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Tension between Crowley and Cas over the reader, language, smut, public sex, oral, face fucking, threesome, anal

Fic:

They weren’t exactly happy to share you, but they accepted it because they both loved you and you loved them both. Whenever you were with one, the other made themselves scarce. If they ever happened to be in the same room with you, it often lead to jealousy and bickering. Despite expressing the desire to have them both at once on more than one occasion, the rivalry between them led you to the decision to keep sex one on one.

“Good morning,” Cas whispers as you wake in his arms, his hand running through your hair.

“Good morning,” you answer sleepily, turning so that you face him, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he says, his fingers brushing your cheek as he pushes a strand of hair behind your ear. You smile a tired smile before pressing your lips to his. “Go back to sleep,” he tells you, running his hand down your side.

“I can’t,” you tell him, “I have things to do.”

“You mean Crowley,” Cas says grumpily.

“I have things to do besides Crowley,” you tell him, “But I did promise I’d go out with I’m today, besides, you had me all day yesterday.”

“But yesterday wasn’t Valentine’s Day,” he complains.

“You took me out for Valentine’s last year, remember?” you ask, “It’s Crowley’s turn this year.”

“Five more minutes then,” Cas says, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him.

“Five more minutes,” you agree, settling against him. You were exhausted, especially after the night you’d spent with Cas. When you finally get out of bed, you have to squirm your way free of Cas’ arms. He was always reluctant to let you out of bed in the morning.

After some time, Cas finally leaves you to yourself and lets you get ready for the day. You spend most of it helping the Winchesters with their case, but when the evening rolls around, you get ready for the date you had planned with Crowley.

“Good evening Darling,” Crowley says, appearing in your room.

“Good evening Love,” you respond, mimicking the way he so often addressed you.

“You look beautiful as always,” he says, moving closer and resting his hands on your hips, “That dress is lovely, but I bet it would look even better on my floor.”

“Now now,” you chide, “You promised you’d take me to dinner first. We can play later.” You kiss him playfully on the lips before pulling away.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather skip to dessert?” he asks.

“You promised,” you remind him.

“If I must,” Crowley sighs, he snaps his fingers and the world shifts. When everything stops spinning, you find yourself sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant, Crowley across from you. He’d chosen a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant where you’d be left mostly to yourselves. “Have you been having a nice Valentine’s Day?” Crowley asks.

“I can’t complain,” you say, “How about you?”

“Better now that I’m spending it with you,” Crowley says. You smile and shake your head.

“What can I get you?” a waiter asks as he approaches the table. Crowley orders for you, already knowing exactly what you want. He spends the dinner telling you all kinds of things, some of them making you blush. You were amazed that he could still do that to you, even after all the things you’d done together. Somewhere halfway through the meal, you kick off one of your high-heeled shoes and begin teasing Crowley with your toes.

You run your toes up and down his leg for a while, just to the knee before finally moving up to his thigh. When you finally move up to his crotch, his cock is already hard as a rock. “Well happy Valentine’s Day to you too,” you laugh.

“Yes, you too Darling,” Crowley groans, “If we’re all done here, I think we should be leaving now.”

“Not so fast,” you say, stopping him, “I thought you wanted dessert. When the waiter comes back, order something, and if he asks, I went to the restroom. Try not to make a commotion.” With a smirk, you slip beneath the table and push Crowley’s knees apart before settling between them. Thankfully, the tablecloth is long enough to hide you in case anyone should walk by.

You palm him through his slacks first, teasing him before you got to the real fun. Crowley clears his throat and shifts in his seat, but gives you no indication to stop. You pull down the zipper of his pants and slip your hand into the opening, pulling his fully erect cock through it.

Crowley grunts as you wrap your hand around the base of him. You stroke slowly, leaning in to press your tongue against the dripping slit in the head of his cock. His hips lift from the chair, fucking your hand and begging for more. You wrap your lips around his swollen tip and suck lightly. One of his hands reaches beneath the tablecloth and finds its way to your hair, twisting into it.

You loved how he got when you sucked his cock. To your surprise, he was the one to get desperate and needy. He’d beg you to move faster, suck harder, let him cum down your throat. It was Cas who turned out to be the demanding one. Your first time with Cas had been slow and exploratory, but you soon discovered what he really liked. He would always fist his hands in your hair, holding you still as he fucked your face. While Crowley as gentle with you, Cas was rough. The contrast between them is what drew you to both of them and it was something you’d love to explore in a threesome, but you knew it would never happen. You let the idea slip from your mind and return your focus to sucking Crowley off.

You hear Crowley groan as you take more of him in until his tip hits the back of your throat. What you can’t fit in your mouth, you wrap your hand around, stroking faster than before. You follow the vein on the underside of his cock with your tongue as you bob your head up and down as much as you can beneath the table without hitting your head. Suddenly, you hear a set of footsteps coming towards you. “Y/N,” Crowley hisses, his hand tugging at your hair until his cock falls from between your lips.

“Can I get you anything else sir?” the waiter asks as he approaches the table, “We have a slice of five layer cake special for Valentine’s Day, or -”

“Yes, the cake sounds fine,” Crowley says quickly, cutting the man off, “We’ll have one of those.” You continue to stroke him with your hands as he talks, lapping up the precum that’s leaking from him with your tongue.

“Very good, I’ll be right back with that,” the waiter says. You hear his footsteps as he begins to walk away and you instantly suck Crowley’s tip back into your mouth. Crowley groans a little too loudly and it draws the waiter’s attention. “Sorry sir, what did you say?” he asks as he returns to the table.

“N-nothing,” Crowley stumbles, “It’s just, um, my date went to the restroom.”

“Oh, yes, well, I can wait to put the order in for a little while so the cake doesn’t come before she gets back,” the waiter offers.

“Perfect,” Crowley says, trying not to say too much. His voice was getting rough. This time, you wait for the waiter’s footsteps to disappear before returning your attention back to Crowley. “You had better make me cum before he gets back,” Crowley warns.

You hum around his swollen tip. Making him cum quickly wouldn’t be a problem. You hollow your cheeks as you bob your head up and down over his length. Crowley’s hand fists into your hair and tugs, begging you to move faster. You stroke the base of his length in time with the bobbing of your head. His cock twitches in your mouth and his hips buck towards you gently.

“Y/N,” he whispers, almost moaning your name. His cock throbs as you suck his tip hard, pumping your hand up and down his entire length. His hips buck up as his cock pulses, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum against your tongue. You swallow down everything he has to give you, milking him for all he’s got. His hand slowly loosens in your hair as you work him through his orgasm.

When you’ve completely cleaned him up, you tuck him back inside his boxers and zip up his pants. You run your fingers through your hair and wait for Crowley to give you the all clear before returning to your seat. “Y/N, you’re bloody brilliant, you know that?” Crowley asks.

“Thanks,” you say with a smile.

“Come here,” he tells you, prompting you to lean across the table. You do as he asks and Crowley rubs his thumb next to your lip, fixing your makeup. He fixes your hair next, making sure you look flawless. “Can’t have anyone suspecting what you’ve just done now can we?” Crowley asks, whispering in your ear, “Just wait until I get you home, you’ll be greatly rewarded.” You rub your thighs together in anticipation; you were already wet from what you’d just done. Sucking someone off, no matter if it were Cas or Crowley always turned you on.

When the cake finally arrives, you’re in no mood to savor it. Crowley laughs as he watches you eat quickly, impatient to get home. You wait impatiently for the check and when it arrives, Crowley snaps his fingers, making enough cash appear to not only pay the bill but to leave a generous tip as well. Crowley snaps his fingers again and the world shifts.

“I’ve got you Love,” Crowley assures as you wobble upon landing. His arms are wrapped around you, holding you tightly to him.

“Finally,” Cas says from somewhere off to the side, “What took you so long?”

“What’s going on?” you ask, looking around at the unfamiliar room, “Cas, what are you doing here?”

“I told you that you’d be rewarded,” Crowley says, “And calm down Flyboy; can’t our little pet enjoy her meal?”

“I know Crowley and I don’t get along,” Cas says, ignoring Crowley’s comment, “But we wanted to do this for you.”

“Feathers over there came to me with the idea this morning,” Crowley says, “I must admit, I was skeptical at first, but we finally came to an agreement.”

“What sort of agreement?” you ask, your mind running wild.

“We know you desire both of us,” Cas says, “So we’ve agreed to put our differences aside to please you.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Crowley warns, “This is a onetime deal, understand.”

“I understand,” you say, eager to experience sex with both of them, if only for one night. Cas moves towards you and pulls you towards him, Crowley reluctantly letting you slip through his fingers.

“Where shall we start?” Cas asks, his lips finding their way to your neck.

“Perhaps she’d like to suck your cock,” Crowley suggests, “She’s already had mine in that pretty little mouth of hers.” You could tell he was trying to show off.

“What?” Cas growls, “We agreed not to initiate any sexual actions outside of this room tonight.”

“I didn’t initiate a thing,” Crowley says, “Y/N’s the one who started it. She dove beneath the table and sucked my cock until I came down that pretty little throat of hers. She was so eager, so willing, I bet it’s different when she’s with you.”

“Please don’t fight,” you plead.

“Don’t worry,” Cas tells you, “Unlike that demonic monster over there, I don’t feel the need to tell all of the things we do when the doors are shut.”

“Ah, yes, such an angel,” Crowley sasses. Cas ignores the comment, his hands exploring your body. His fingers find the zipper of your dress and pull it down, pushing the material down so that it pools around your feet. With a wave of his hand your shoes and jewelry disappears, leaving you in only your bra and panties.

“Trust me, he’s not that angelic,” you say, dropping to your knees in front of Cas. His hard cock strains against the material of his pants.

“Are you just going to watch?” Cas asks Crowley as you unbuckle Cas’ belt and open the front of his pants.

“For now,” Crowley says, crossing his arms as he leans against the wall. Cas shrugs his shoulders before returning his attention to you. He pushes your hair from your face and twists his hands into it, holding it firmly behind your head. You pull his pants down, leaving his boxers in place. Leaning in, you kiss his leaking tip through his boxers, a wet spot already appearing through the material. Cas groans loudly as you tease him through his boxers.

“You know the drill,” Cas says, “Tap my thigh twice if you need me to stop.”

“I know,” you say, tapping his thigh twice just for emphasis.

“Good girl,” Cas praises. You hook your fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pull them down, letting his hard cock spring free. Cas groans as you lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock and suck his tip between your lips. You place your hands on his thighs to steady yourself as Cas pulls your hair and thrusts his hips forward. His cock slides deep into your throat and you try to relax around him. Cas gives you a moment before pulling back and thrusting forward again, setting a rough pace as he fucks your face.

You hum around him, sending vibrations down his shaft. “Oh fuck,” Cas grunts, his head tipping back as his hips thrust forward again and again and again. “Shit, Y/N, you’re so good at this,” Cas groans, “You take my cock so well.” His hands fist in your hair, holding you still as his hips move faster and faster. “Y/N, Y/N, Y/N,” Cas grunts, his cock throbbing. His grunts and groans only make you wetter. You rub your thighs together, trying to gain some friction for yourself as Cas’ cock twitches in your mouth.

Flicking your eyes up, you watch Cas lose himself to the pleasure you were giving him. His muscles tense as his jaw clenches, a groan rumbling from deep in his throat. You dig your fingertips into his thighs, holding on as his thrusts become erratic. “Y/N, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas groans, his cock pulses as he spills himself down your throat. His hands finally relax in your hair as you lick him clean.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected from an angel,” Crowley comments from where he stands.

“I told you he wasn’t that angelic,” you answer, your voice rough, as Cas helps you from the floor. Crowley grabs your hips and pulls you backward away from Cas before turning you to face him. His hands slide to your back and unhook your bra before pulling it from you.

“I bet you’re so wet,” Crowley whispers in your ear as Cas presses himself up against your back.

“Because I made her that way,” Cas argues.

“I highly doubt that,” Crowley retorts.

“You both make me wet ok?” you ask, trying to settle the fight before it really begins.

“But I’m the one who can really make you scream,” Crowley says. He pulls you away from Cas and pushes you back towards the bed until you fall back onto the mattress.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Cas asks as he undresses himself fully, “We agreed to share her remember?”

“She’s right here,” Crowley says, “If you want to join us, all you have to do is walk five feet.” Cas pulls his tie from around his neck and throws it to the floor before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor as well. Crowley pushes your knees apart and settles between them before shrugging his suit jacket to the floor. Cas joins you on the bed and lies down beside you, his fingertips trailing up and down your body. His lips meet yours as he takes one of your breasts in his hand, kneading the flesh roughly. “She’s so wet,” Crowley groans, “Soaked her panties straight through.”

Crowley drags a finger up your cloth covered slit, making you moan and Cas swallows the sound hungrily. Your hips buck as Crowley presses his thumb against your clit, the material of your panties providing extra friction. Crowley hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of your panties and he encourages you to lift your hips as he pulls them down. Cas’ lips break from yours and travel down your neck and along your collarbone. His teeth nip at your skin before sinking in, sure to leave a mark. Crowley notices and sucks the skin of your thigh between his teeth, marking you there as well. You could tell this was going to turn into another fight, but you weren’t sure this was one you wanted to stop. They both mark your body, making sure the other could see. “Tell us what you want,” Cas mumbles against you, his teeth grazing your skin.

“I want you, both of you, inside me,” you moan. You writhe on the bed beneath them, your hands fisting in the sheets. Crowley’s nose nudges your clit, making you squirm.

“I want to hear you beg for me,” Crowley says.

“Us,” Cas corrects.

“Please,” you groan, “I want to feel you both inside me. I need to feel you both fucking me.”

Crowley dips two of his fingers into your pussy, slicking them in your juices before sliding them back to your asshole. One of Cas’ hands slides down your body and makes its way between your legs. He thrusts two fingers into you forcefully as Crowley slips one finger into your back entrance. Crowley pumps his finger in and out of you slowly while Cas pumps his fingers faster and rougher.

“Castiel, Crowley,” you moan, bucking your hips towards their hands.

“She said my name first,” Cas says, smiling against your breast, as if he’s proud of himself.

“Bloody flying rat,” Crowley grumbles. He slides a second finger into you, stretching you as he scissors his fingers. Suddenly, he grabs Cas’ wrist and pulls his fingers from you. Crowley quickly soothes the loss by pushing his tongue inside you and swirling it around. His nose presses against your clit as he buries his face between your legs.

“Crowley,” you moan, fisting your hand in his hair as he eats you out, his beard scratching at your thighs.

“She said my name twice,” Crowley says proudly before pushing his tongue back inside you. Cas growls against your skin and he sucks your nipple between his lips. Having them both touching you like this was sensory overload, two sets of hands exploring your body, two sets of lips kissing and marking you. Crowley’s tongue swirls around inside you and it sends you reeling. You buck your hips towards him, begging him for more.

Cas becomes frustrated once again and pushes Crowley from between your legs, quickly filling you with three fingers. “Come on,” Cas prompts, “Cum for me, cum around my fingers and then I’ll let you cum around my cock.”

“Our fingers,” Crowley corrects, “And our cocks.” You moan, writhing and fisting a hand in each man’s hair.

“Please,” you moan, “Fuck me, fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”

“We will,” Cas promises.

“We’ll give you the fucking you’ve been wanting for so long,” Crowley adds.

“Please,” you moan, bucking your hips towards their hands. Your walls begin to grow tight around their fingers, fluttering as the beg you to cum.

“That’s it,” Cas praises, “You’re gonna feel so good around our cocks.”

“Glad we can agree on something Feathers,” Crowley says. Cas curls his fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot and sparking your orgasm.

“Castiel! Crowley!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around their fingers. You writhe on the bed, you back arching and your toes curling as your hands fist in their hair.

“Good girl,” Crowley praises. They both work you through your orgasm, bringing you down from your high before pulling their fingers from you.

“So, about our cocks being inside you,” Cas begins, “How do you want us?” You weren’t sure how to answer because you knew this could incite a riot.

“Tick tock Love,” Crowley says, “I’m dying to fuck you, and I’m sure your angel is too.” You swallow thickly before licking your lips and drawing your bottom one between your teeth.

“Well if you’re not going to decide, then we’ll have to decide for you,” Cas says. He rolls to his back and pulls you to straddle his lap so that you sit on your knees above him, his cock already hard again and prodding your thigh. His knees bend over the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang down. You hear the rustle of clothing behind you as Crowley begins undressing himself. “Is this ok?” Cas asks, making sure you’re comfortable.

“Uh-huh,” you answer, nodding your head.

“We need to hear you say it,” Cas says, “We’ve never done this before and we don’t know what you’re comfortable with. We need you to tell us that this is ok.”

“Yes,” you answer, “This is better than ok. I want this, I want both of you, please. I need to feel you both inside me.” You hear Crowley snap his fingers before the sound of a bottle cap popping open hits your ears.

“You need to tell us if you want us to stop,” Cas says, “I know your limits when you’re with me, and I’m sure Crowley knows your limits with him, but with the three of us like this things are different, do you understand?”

“I understand,” you tell him.

“Good,” Cas says, “If you reach your limits, don’t hesitate to tell us and everything will stop immediately. Crowley and I agreed to make this about you, but in order for us to do that, you have to tell us what you want and what you don’t.”

“I want you to stop talking and fuck me,” you tell him.

“Y/N,” Cas begins, but his thoughts turn to groans as you rock yourself against him.

“That’s our girl,” Crowley praises, “Begging for our cocks.” He presses his hand to your back and pushes you forward over Cas, giving him the perfect view of your ass. Cas twists his hands in your hair and pulls your lips to his forcefully, trying to distract you as Crowley presses his lube slicked fingers to your ass hole. He runs his fingers around the tight ring of muscle, slicking you up before he presses them into your entrance.

Cas reaches down and grabs your ass cheeks with both hands, lining his cock up with your pussy entrance before pulling you down onto him. “Cas,” you moan as he stretches and fills you. His hands spread your ass cheeks wide as Crowley pulls his fingers from you and presses the tip of his cock to your back entrance.

“Hold still Love,” Crowley tells you. He presses his hand against your back as he pushes into you slowly, letting you feel each inch of his throbbing cock as he buries himself inside you. “Oh fuuuck,” Crowley groans as he fills you to the hilt. The initial burn you feel as he pushes into you quickly turns to pleasure.

“Crowley,” you moan as he stretches you and fills you to the brim.

“Fuck, she’s tight,” Cas groans. You felt so full, having them both inside you like this. It isn’t long before you press your hips back against them, begging them to move.

“Fuck me, please,” you moan, desperate for some kind of friction, “I need to feel you move.” Cas shifts his hips, thrusting up into you as Crowley pulls back and snaps his hips forward again. “This is amazing,” you tell them, “It feels so fucking good.” Both men grunt as they pick up their paces, one complementing the other.

Crowley’s hands move to your hips, giving him better leverage to thrust into you. Cas’ hands slide up your back, pulling you closer to him as he thrusts up into you. His lips capture yours forcefully as they both make you moan and whimper. Each of their thrusts fill you perfectly, hitting all sorts of delicious spots. The feeling of being so full makes you melt against Cas as they both grunt and groan. Their twitching, throbbing cocks make your walls grow tight around them, your stomach twisting and knotting.

“Fuuuck,” you moan, your face buried in the crook of Cas’ neck. Your hands fist in the sheets to either side of Cas’ head. Gasps and moans leave your lips as you push back on them, pushing them both deep inside you.

“You’re so fucking good,” Crowley says, his thrusts growing rougher. Cas’ thrusts grow rougher as well, both of them fucking you senseless.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re gonna make me cum,” Cas groans, his hands fisting in your hair. His hips buck against you, pushing his cock deep inside you and pushing you back against Crowley. Both of their cocks throb and twitch inside you, their orgasms drawing near.

“Castiel! Crowley!” you cry out, “Crowley! Castiel!” Your walls flutter around them and Cas grunts, his cock pulsing. He spills himself deep inside you and the feeling sparks your orgasm. You cry out their names as your walls clamp down around them, your orgasm hard enough to make your body shake. You fist your hands in the sheets as your back arches and your toes curl. Your orgasm is prolonged by Cas’ and Cas’ is prolonged by yours.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts, your orgasm sparking his as you pull him into the depths of orgasm with you. His cock pulses, spilling himself inside you as well. The feeling of both of their cocks pulsing and spilling themselves inside you at the same time drives you wild, you knew it was something you’d always crave. Cas cups your face between his hands and pulls your lips to his.

“That was amazing,” you mumble against his lips as you come back down from your climax. Crowley pulls himself from you and lifts your hips, pulling you from Cas’ lap. Cas moves to the head of the bed and holds out his arms, beckoning you to him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Cas says as he pulls you to him, your back pressed against his front. Crowley lifts the sheets and slips between them, pulling them up over you as he settles in next to you.

“I quite enjoyed myself as well,” Crowley says, brushing your hair behind your ear, “You should’ve thought of this sooner Feathers.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve been talking about having a threesome for a while now,” you point out.

“Yes, well, you were right as always,” Cas says, his lips brushing your neck, “That was much more fun than I thought it would be. Maybe Crowley and I can find a way to get along every once in awhile.”

“I think we could do that,” Crowley says, “For Y/N’s sake if nothing else.” They weren’t necessarily promising to share you again, but if they were even considering it, it made you happy.

“Thank you for doing this, it has to be the best Valentine’s present either of you have ever given me,” you laugh as they kiss your body, their hands fighting for purchase on your skin.

“Don’t thank us just yet Love,” Crowley warns.

“The day isn’t over,” Cas adds, “And we aren’t done with you yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OhmyGod I NEED a sequel to Valentine’s Day LIKE I NEED AIR!!! AND Could I please have a fic where the Reader buys her guy(s) a bunch of sex toys and they go to town using them on her and themselves? Maybe they use a butt plug on her?

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, oral, anal play, bondage, cock rings

Fic:

It had been a year since your first threesome with Cas and Crowley. Despite their initial notion that it would be a onetime occurrence, it happened over and over again. You loved the contrast between Crowley’s gentleness and Cas’ lack of self control. They had a tendency to influence each other and egg each other on as they tried to one up the other and win your full attention in the bedroom.

There were still fights of course. You doubted if the two of them would ever truly get along; but none of them lasted long, especially with you as the mediator. Their latest fight had been over which of them got to take you on a date for Valentine’s Day. While they’d become accustomed to sharing you in bed, they still preferred dates to be one on one. Cas insisted that this year, it was his turn to take you out since he hadn’t gotten to the year before. Crowley retorted that since his date wound up in bed with Cas, it wasn’t a true date at all and that he deserved a do over. The two went round and round until Valentine’s day finally arrived. Both men were too stubborn to give in, so as a compromise, you proposed that they both take you out.

You knew how competitive they could be in bed, and that competition only carried over into this date. It started simple enough, with chocolates, flowers, and stuffed animals, but it quickly escalated. Cas had bought you a set of jewelry, all made with the most beautiful emeralds you’d ever seen. In response, Crowley had made you a dress, black with green accents to match the emeralds.

With the way they were giving you gifts, you weren’t sure if you’d ever get the chance to actually go on the date they had been bickering over. Finally, however, you’re able to sneak away and get cleaned up. To your surprise, neither Cas nor Crowley try to join you in the shower. That alone made you suspicious, but after you’ve gotten yourself completely dressed and cleaned up, you still can’t find them.

You begin searching through the bunker, finally finding them in the kitchen. “Stop that,” Crowley complains. You smile at the sight before you as you watch them from the doorway.

“There’s not enough salt,” Cas replies, “The recipe says two teaspoons, not one.”

“I say one is enough,” Crowley replies, swatting Cas’ hand away.

“It won’t taste right,” Cas protests.

“How would you know? You can only taste molecules,” Crowley retorts.

“This meal is for Y/N, not for us,” Cas says angrily, “If it isn’t right, she won’t enjoy it.”

“Calm down, Feathers,” Crowley sighs, “I know this isn’t for me, but salt and I don’t mix well.”

“You know I don’t like it when you call me that,” Cas grumbles.

“What’s going on in here?” you ask before the argument can progress. 

“Nothing!” both boys say as they turn on their heels, acting as if they could hide the mess behind them.

“Wow, Love, you look stunning,” Crowley compliments.

“Stunning,” Cas agrees, swallowing hard as he looks you over.

“Well, the men who picked out my jewelry and made my dress are both very talented,” you compliment in return.

“It helps when the tailor knows each and every curve of your body by heart,” Crowley tells you.

“Is that why your suits are always so well fitted?” Cas remarks. You can’t help but laugh. Crowley grumbles something that you can’t make out.

“Really though, thank you both,” you thank them, “You really outdid yourselves. I kinda feel bad though, the gifts I got you two are nowhere near as nice as these.”

“I’m sure we’ll love them,” Cas tells you. As Cas speaks, Crowley turns slightly to tend to the food behind him. You smile at their attempt to continue hiding the food from you.

“So, what happened to taking me out?” you ask, moving closer as you try to see what they were making. Cas steps forward, wrapping his arms around you and backing you away from where they were cooking.

“We decided against it,” Crowley tells you, “Halo and I couldn’t agree on a place to take you.” Cas rolls his eyes at the nickname.

“Crowley finally agreed to help me make you something though,” Cas says, causing Crowley to glance over his shoulder and shoot Cas an angry look.

“Well it smells really good,” you compliment, making Crowley smirk before turning his attention back to the stove.

Cas continues trying to block your view of what they were cooking, kissing you playfully. Reaching up, you twist your fingers into Cas’ hair, moaning as his tongue demands entrance to your mouth. Cas’ hands press flat against the small of your back, pulling you tight against him.

You break the kiss with Cas as Crowley clears his throat. “Dinner’s ready,” Crowley announces, placing the plates of your favorite meal on the table. The food makes your stomach growl. Crowley pulls the seat at the head of the table out and gestures to it, inviting you to sit. You could tell he was trying to pull you away from Cas.

Slipping from Cas’ arms, you make your way to Crowley, sliding your hands up his chest and placing a kiss to his cheek. Crowley doesn’t waste the chance to capture your lips, making sure to kiss you long and deep before letting you take a seat. The boys take their seats to either side of you. “Thank you both for this,” you thank them again, “You’re both so good to me.”

“You’re good to us as well,” Crowley says, taking your right hand in his.

“We love you,” Cas adds, taking hold of your left hand, “Happy Valentine’s day.” Crowley raises your hand to his lips and kisses your knuckles, Cas quickly imitating his actions. Both of them were already trying to one up each other and obtain your full attention. You let them play out their game for a little while before you interrupt.

“Boys?” you prompt, “Unless one of you plans on feeding me, I’m going to need my hands back. I think the food is getting cold.”

“Yes, of course,” Crowley says, though he’s reluctant to let your hand go. Cas kisses your hand one last time before letting it slip through his fingers. Once Cas has let go of your hand, Crowley releases your other hand as well.

Finally, you’re able to eat your dinner and it’s delicious. You hum at the taste of it, both men smiling at your reaction. “Do you like it?” Cas asks.

“This is amazing,” you reply, adding teasingly, “Though it could’ve used a little more salt.”

“I told you to follow the recipe,” Cas sasses. Crowley’s smile fades. You reach out and place a hand on Crowley’s arm, trying to console him as you promise that his cooking is wonderful.

All through dinner, you try to keep the conversation on topics that they won’t fight over. You avoid Heaven, Hell, and most certainly the Winchesters, who had gone out to celebrate what Dean called “Unattached Drifter’s Christmas.” This left you alone in the bunker with Cas and Crowley, so you had no problem teasing them beneath the table because you knew there was no risk of anyone walking in to see it.

“Wings and I were wondering,” Crowley begins, “Did you have any plans for later?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” you remind him, “I plan on spending it with the two of you; and I have to give you your presents of course.”

“You make that sound dirty,” Crowley comments.

“Maybe it is,” you tease, “You remember how dinner ended last year.”

“I’d rather not hear how your dinner ended last year,” Cas mumbles.

“Don’t let jealousy get the better of you,” Crowley warns.

“I’m not jealous,” Cas protests.

“Really?” Crowley asks, “Because from where I sit -”

“Come on now,” you interrupt, “It’s a holiday, please don’t fight.” Both of them sigh, but let the subject drop. “Well, thank you both for dinner, it was perfect, but I think it’s time for your presents.” Standing from your seat, you take one of their hands in each of yours, tugging. It doesn’t take much coercing for you to guide them from the kitchen and towards the living room. “Stay right here,” you instruct them as you head to your room to grab the gift bags you had made up for them.

Both men watch you as you reenter the room. “I would love to see you dancing in that dress,” Crowley comments as you hand him his gift.

“Keep that in mind for our next date,” you tell him, kissing his cheek. “And this one’s for you, Cas,” you say as you place the bag on his lap and kiss his cheek as well. You watch as they pull the tissue paper out of the bags.

“A tie?” Cas asks, pulling the blue silk material out of the bag.

“And what dirty plans do you have in mind for these?” Crowley teases, pulling the red tie out of his bag.

“It was a disguise,” you shrug, “Had to have something to hide what’s in those bags in case Sam or Dean happened to take a peek.” Your comment renews their interest and they begin digging deeper into the bags.

“This is for you to wear I hope,” Crowley comments, dangling a pair of white panties with hot pink hearts over his finger.

“And this,” Cas adds, pulling out a matching bra.

“Well, I intended for you to see me in them, but you can use them however you please,” you tell them, “Same goes for all of the toys I bought.”

“Damn,” Crowley comments as he and Cas examine all of their presents, “You’ve spoiled us.”

“I try,” you shrug, “So, do you want me to put on the lingerie?”

“That can wait,” Cas tells you, “I think I’d rather play with my other toys first.”

“I actually agree with Feathers on that,” Crowley adds.

“Well, if we’re all in agreement …” you let your words trail off as you stand from your chair and pull down the zipper of your dress, letting it slip from your body and pool on the floor. You bend over to pick it up, giving the boys a good view of your ass as you pick the dress up from the floor and drape it over the back of your chair. Turning on your heel, you saunter off towards your room. You look over your shoulder and curl your finger in a come hither motion. The bags rustle as Cas and Crowley throw the toys back into them and hurry after you. Along the way to your room, you kick off your shoes and wiggle out of your panties, unhooking your bra and discarding it so that you leave behind a trail of clothing. You remove your jewelry last, placing it carefully on the nightstand.

As soon as he reaches your room, Cas tosses his bag onto your dresser and grabs you. He pushes you back onto the bed and settles himself above you, his hands grasping yours and holding them back against the bed. His lips attack your neck, teeth marking the delicate skin.

“Castiel,” you laugh as he rocks his hips against you, his cock already half hard.

“You can’t have her all to yourself,” Crowley interrupts as he begins undressing himself, “At the present I’m not content with being a bystander.”

“Fine,” Cas grumbles, moving away from you. He reluctantly stands from the bed and you watch as he begins removing his clothing. Cas’ actions are rushed and dominant. Crowley on the other hand, takes his time. He’s cool and collected as he watches the way you react to the two of them undressing for you. Your eyes linger on their cocks and you draw your bottom lip between your teeth, rubbing your thighs together in search of friction.

“I found this in my bag,” Crowley says after undressing himself, showing you the butt plug decorated with the rhinestone heart that you had purchased, “I want you to wear it for me.”

“I can do that,” you tell him, “Grab the lube while you’re at it. Cas, anything you want to use?”

“The handcuffs,” he answers. Crowley walks to where Cas had left his gifts, reaching inside and pulling out a bottle of lube along with the fluffy pink cuffs.

“On you or her?” Crowley mocks.

“I think I saw a gag somewhere in my bag, maybe I can convince Y/N to use it on you,” Cas retorts, making you laugh.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea,” you say as you stand from the bed, letting your hands trail lazily across Cas’ chest and Crowley’s, “But for right now, I want to hear the sounds you both make. At the same time, since you both got to pick out toys for me, it only seems fair that I get to pick out toys for you.”

You grab both bags and rummage around, quickly finding what you’re looking for. “What are those?” Cas asks as you pull a cock ring from each bag, letting them hang from your index fingers.

“You poor, naive angel,” Crowley mocks. Cas narrows his eyes in annoyance. “They’re cock rings,” Crowley states, rolling his eyes, “And yes, it’s exactly what it sounds like.”

“Oh,” Cas whispers as if he’s ashamed for not knowing, “Is it painful?”

“It shouldn’t be,” Crowley replies, “It’s more like pressure, but trust me the payoff is worth it.” You were thankful that Crowley had decided to give Cas an answer rather than mock him. “Plus it’ll make you last longer,” Crowley adds, “And we both know you could use a little help in that department.” What you thought was going to be a civil reply quickly goes downhill. With a sigh, you try to move the conversation along.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” you tell Cas as Crowley takes his cock ring from you and puts it on. Cas worries his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment as he thinks.

“I’ll try it,” Cas says.

“Are you sure?” you ask him as you run your hand up his chest, “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I’m sure,” Cas answers before quietly adding, “I just don’t know how.”

“That’s alright,” you assure him, “I’ll help you.”

“I need you, Y/N,” Crowley prompts as he presses himself up against your back. He rocks his hips against you as he presses kisses to the column of your spine, his hard cock pressing into the small of your back. His hands traverse your body, raising goosebumps on your skin. A soft moan escapes your lips as he squeezes your breasts, thumbs brushing your nipples. You could tell he was trying to make you cave into him, but you didn’t want to rush Cas.

Cas watches as you stretch the silicone cock ring just enough so that it easily slips onto Cas’ cock. You slide it all the way down to the base of his cock and Cas groans as you put it in place. “Does that feel alright?” you ask him.

Cas’ answer comes in the form of a growl emanating from deep in his throat. He reaches for your hips and pulls you towards him roughly, tearing you away from Crowley. “Hey!” Crowley protests, but Cas ignores him. Cas crashes his lips to yours, consuming you in a rough and passionate kiss. “Damn angel,” you hear Crowley grumble as he tries to coax you away from Cas.

You break the kiss with Cas and turn in his arms, reaching up and threading your fingers through Crowley’s hair as you pull him in for a kiss. “I love you guys,” you mumble against his lips.

“We love you too,” Cas replies as he nips at your skin, leaving light marks. Crowley cups your face between his hands and draws you in for another kiss, tongue coaxing its way into your mouth. As Crowley kisses you, Cas lets his hand slide down between your legs, fingers teasing your wet folds. “Need you,” Cas groans, hips bucking forward as he grinds himself against you. Crowley hums in agreement as he moves onto the bed and guides you along with him.

Cas stops by the edge of the bed and both boys position you on your hands and knees between them, turning you so that Crowley kneels between your legs and Cas’ erect cock is just centimeters from your lips. “Are you ready to play, Love?” Crowley asks you. His fingers run down your spine before he cups your ass cheek in his hand, squeezing gently.

“Yes,” you answer, looking over your shoulder at Crowley as you rock your hips back, sliding his cock through your slick folds. Crowley groans at the pleasurable friction.

Cas reaches for the handcuffs before reaching down and taking hold of one of your wrists. “I’m going to cuff your hands behind your back and Crowley is going to hold you up by the chain between the cuffs,” Cas explains as he wraps the cuff around your wrist and pulls your arm behind your back.

“I am, am I?” Crowley asks, eyebrow raised at the command.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “You are.”

“Y/N, your pet’s getting out of hand,” Crowley comments, earning a growl from Cas. Cas grabs your other wrist and pulls it behind your back, cuffing it.

“This would be much easier if you would just do as I said,” Cas tells the demon, holding the chain up in evidence as he keeps you from losing your balance.

“Fine,” Crowley grumbles, taking hold of the chain.

“Keep her right there,” Cas instructs, hooking two fingers beneath your chin and raising your gaze to his. His eyes are flooded with lust and you immediately part your lips for him, earning a smirk from the angel. Crowley’s free hand squeezes your ass cheek gently before he reaches for the butt plug and lube.

To your amazement, the two actually find a way to work together without fighting. Crowley slicks the butt plug with lube as Cas reaches forward with one hand, grabbing your ass cheek roughly. With his other hand, Cas guides his cock to your lips, encouraging you to take his tip between them. You take Cas’ silent instruction and he groans in pleasure, his hips bucking forward. Crowley brings the butt plug to your asshole, slicking the ring of muscle with lube as he teases you. Cas reaches forward with his other hand, squeezing both ass cheeks and spreading them, giving Crowley better access as he teases the butt plug inside you slowly. You push your hips back as Crowley slips the butt plug in and out of you over and over again, making sure you’re comfortable as he eases it inside you and puts it in place.

You hum as Cas slaps your ass and his hips buck forward, pressing more of his cock into your mouth. Crowley takes hold of his cock and slides his tip through your dripping folds, making you hum again. Cas grunts as you send vibrations down his length and twists his hands into your hair, tugging hard. Flicking your eyes up, you watch him through your lashes. His lips are parted and his head is tipped back in pleasure.

Crowley sinks into you in one easy motion, stretching you out as he fills you. The butt plug provides a different sensation than you were used to, making you groan as Crowley sets a leisurely pace. As always, Cas’ pace is faster and rougher than Crowley’s putting you between an animalistic Cas and the gentle, reserved Crowley. “So sexy,” Crowley grunts, his free hand grasping your ass cheek gently as he thrusts into you again and again.

“Y/N,” Cas grunts as he pistons his hips forward in shallow thrusts, “Since you can’t tap my thigh if you need me to stop, I want you to snap your fingers, is that understood?”

“Um-hm,” you hum in understanding.

“Good,” Cas praises, “Show me.” You do as he asks, snapping your fingers to show that you understood his directions. “Good girl,” Cas praises, pushing in deeper. You gag slightly as you ease into the feeling of him fucking your throat. Cas groans and fists both hands into your hair, holding you still as he thrusts.

Crowley lets his free hand trail over your body, caressing you as his pace quickens. He praises you, groaning as his cock twitches inside you. His hand tugs at the chain of your cuffs, pulling you back onto him as he thrusts forward, pushing him deep inside you with each stroke. If your lips weren’t wrapped around Cas’ cock, you’d be moaning Crowley’s name. “That’s it,” Crowley groans, “That tight little pussy takes my cock so well.”

You hum around Cas before hollowing your cheeks, sucking Cas harder. “Fuck,” Cas grunts as his cock twitches hard, “Fuck, you’re so good at this.”

Crowley is holding back, you can feel it in the way he touches you, avoiding your clit. He’s drawing things out, and you can tell he’s not going to let you cum until he’s good and ready. Cas, on the other hand, has no reservations. He’s searching for release and you’re doing everything you can to give it to him. Cas grunts and groans, panting your name and a litany of curses as you coax him closer and closer to his climax. You work the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue, following the throbbing vein beneath his skin, and with the perfect flick of your tongue against his tip, he come undone.

“Y/N!” Cas shouts as his cock pulses hard, his cum shooting down your throat. His hands fist tight in your hair, holding you still as he works himself through his high. “Fuck,” Cas pants, his thrusts becoming shallower.

Slowly, Cas pulls himself from your mouth and runs his thumb across the corner of your lip, cleaning up the cum that’s dripped from your mouth. Without any instruction at all, you take Cas’ thumb between your lips and suck it clean. Cas looks down at you with an expression full of hunger and you know it won’t be long before he’s taking you again.

Crowley has apparently had enough of you giving your attention to Cas. A particularly rough thrust has Crowley pushing deep inside you. You gasp as Crowley’s pace quickens, demanding your full attention. Whenever he was alone with you, he was happy to take his time and savor each little sensation, but when Cas was involved, he became rougher than usual.

Your body jerks as Crowley pulls hard on the chain between your wrists. He pulls you up onto your knees so that your body is flush against his. “That’s it,” Crowley groans in your ear as his thrusts become erratic, “So good for me.” One of Crowley’s hands moves to your breast, squeezing the flesh, while the other slides up to your throat. He just barely squeezes your throat, just enough to provide a little pressure, but not enough to cut off your airway.

You wished you could thread your fingers through Crowley’s hair or run them down Cas’ chest, but with your hands trapped behind your back, there’s nothing you can do. Crowley leaves kisses up your neck and sinks his teeth into the skin, marking you so that Cas can see. Cas growls in response and hooks two fingers beneath your chin. He tilts your head and captures your lips in a rough and consuming kiss as he moves to kneel on the bed. With his other hand, Cas reaches down and finds your clit, rubbing harsh circles with the rough pads of his fingers.

“Fuck,” you whimper against Cas’ lips, “Crowley, Castiel.”

“That’s our girl,” Crowley praises as his cock twitches inside you, “You’re so close, I can feel it.” You moan as your walls flutter around him, your climax mounting.

“Crowley, please,” you plead, needing release. Crowley smirking at your begging, loving that you were begging him instead of Cas. You knew Cas would find a way to retaliate later. Crowley pulls you tighter to him, grunting and groaning as he nears his end.

A perfect thrust combined with the pressure of Cas’ fingers against your clit sends you spiraling over the edge. “Crowley! Castiel!” you cry out as you come undone, your walls clamping down around Crowley’s throbbing cock. Crowley holds you tight as you shudder against him. Your hands fist and you pull at the cuffs, wishing you could touch Cas and Crowley, but they don’t budge. Cas kisses you roughly as bliss washes through your veins.

“Y/N,” Crowley grunts, “Fuck, Y/N!” The feeling of you coming undone around him draws Crowley over the edge with you. Curses fall from his lips as he works himself through his high, prolonging your orgasm. His fingertips dig into your skin as he spills himself inside you, his teeth marking your shoulder. “Y/N, Love,” Crowley sighs as his thrusts slow and come to an end. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck and gently kisses the marks he’s left on you.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” you sigh blissfully as you melt back against Crowley. Cas replies in kind and leans in to press a kiss to your lips. Crowley cups your cheek and coaxes your lips away from Cas, capturing them himself.

“Where are you going?” you ask Cas as he moves from the bed. You watch as he walks to the bag of presents that you had given him, rummaging around before pulling out the tie.

“To get these,” Cas answers as he pulls the tie from Crowley’s bag of gifts and stoops to pick up the two ties that had been discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothing, “I think I may have an idea of how to use them.” Crowley smirks against your skin as Cas returns to the bed with the four ties in his hand and a wicked look in his eye, both of them hinting at what you were in for.


End file.
